


just a bad dream

by eddiefuckinkaspbrak



Series: IT Fix-It Fics [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Deadlights (IT), Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiefuckinkaspbrak/pseuds/eddiefuckinkaspbrak
Summary: “Eds…” Richie breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Oh my god Eds.” Ignoring the fact that he had just vomited all over the floor next to his bed, Richie lunged at Eddie, wrapping him up in a hug as he sobbed into his neck. “Oh Eddie, you’re here, you’re alive! I’m not- dreaming am I?”Eddie’s body sagged a little as the words registered in his brain and a hang was brought up to lace through Richie’s curls. “Richie, babe, look at me.” Richie did, pulling back and looking at Eddie desperately. “Did you dream about it again? About what you saw in the deadlights?”(or another reddie fix it fic that you all want and deserve)





	just a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enj0ltaiRe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj0ltaiRe/gifts).

> This fic was written for my love @tozier-boy as she is so special and I wanted to make her smile! So have all the domestic fluff!

_ “Honey...honey he’s dead.” _

_ “No! No he’s not dead, he’s just hurt. Guys, please. He’s just hurt!! _

_ “Richie, we need to go! Now!” _

_ “No! Eddie! No please, he's still in there. We have to help him! Eddie!” _

Richie gasped, throwing his eyes open as the memory playing back in his mind on a continuous loop. Eddie throwing the spear at the clow, to knock Richie out of the deadlights and, in some sick twist of fate, died for it. 

Eddie Kaspbrak. The love of his life. His first and last love. He was gone before Richie even got the chance to say anything to him. To tell him how he really felt. Bile rose up in the back of Richie’s throat and he threw his arm out to turn on the bedside light, leaning his head over the bed to bring up whatever he had for dinner. 

He couldn’t even remember what it was he had for dinner in that moment. All he could think about was that fucking clown completely destorying any chance he had with the love of his life. Fucking asshole. 

A groan and a hand on his back caused Richie to freeze up and he tried to rack his brain to when he brought someone home the night before. Just as he was about to turn around and ask them to leave, the voice spoke up, bringing more tears of shock to Richie’s eyes. 

“Rich? Why is the light on? It’s like...three am.” The voice was soft and still laced with sleep but Richie didn’t care. He turned around quickly, his eyes focusing on the body next to his that was starting to sit up, rubbing his eyes. Eddie Kaspbrak was right there. Alive and in the flesh. 

“Eds…” Richie breathed, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Oh my god Eds.” Ignoring the fact that he had just vomited all over the floor next to his bed, Richie lunged at Eddie, wrapping him up in a hug as he sobbed into his neck. “Oh Eddie, you’re here, you’re alive! I’m not- dreaming am I?”

Eddie’s body sagged a little as the words registered in his brain and a hang was brought up to lace through Richie’s curls. “Richie, babe, look at me.” Richie did, pulling back and looking at Eddie desperately. “Did you dream about it again? About what you saw in the deadlights?”

As soon as the words left Eddie’s lips, all the memories came flooding back to him in waves. The fight with IT, throwing rocks at IT before being caught in the deadlights. He remembered what the deadlights had shown him. His dream...the dream he had thought was reality, was in fact something that wasn’t real at all. It was nothing but a hallucination brought on by the deadlights. 

Slowly, Richie nodded his head and Eddie wrapped him up in a hug, tight and secure. Richie could remember all the previous times this had happened, and how Eddie never once batted an eyelid. He was always right there to comfort Richie, no matter what time of day, or night, it was. 

Suddenly, Eddie sniffed the air and pulled back, making a face at Richie, “Were you sick?”

“I- Yeah, a little,” Richie admitted sheepishly and Eddie sighed, placing his hand on his cheek and stroking his thumb across the skin. It was something they had both taken to do as an act of comfort ever since the return to Derry.

“I’ll go get the mop,” Eddie smiled. “Go brush your teeth and I’ll make us some tea. Maybe there’s some rubbish talk show on TV we can watch until we fall back asleep.”

Richie’s eyes softened and before Eddie could get off the bed, he wrapped a hand around his wrist. “I’m sorry,” Richie choked, biting his lip. “I know you have work in the morning and you need your sleep and-”

Eddie cut him off with a finger to his lips, “I’m calling in sick. So are you.” He announced, taking Richie by surprise. Many a time Richie had suggested they call in sick, but Eddie was always the responsible one. He kind of liked this side of Eddie. “We’re going to spend all day in bed, eating junk food and watching crappy TV. Okay?”

“Okay,” Richie nodded and let him go before stumbling his way to the bathroom to freshen up. 

* * * * *

It was well past four am before they finally fell back asleep. Richie had stumbled to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom to find all the vomit on the floor was already cleaned up. Eddie really was fast at that. A few minutes later, Eddie was back with two cups of herbal tea, something that helped both of them sleep. 

True to his word, Eddie had put the TV on and they had fallen asleep to an episode of Dr Phil, Richie’s head resting on Eddie’s shoulder, where it belonged. 

He woke up with a crick in his neck, but nothing but warmth and love in his heart. Eddie was still fast asleep, his arm draped across Richie’s shoulder as his head had moved onto Eddie’s chest. He wanted to remain in that position forever, but his neck was really starting to hurt, so he slowly removed himself from Eddie’s embrace and stood up. 

One glance at the clock told him that it was just after eleven and his stomach began to growl as it insisted it be fed. He made his way to the kitchen, making a fresh pot of coffee before looking through the cupboards for something to eat. They really needed to go shopping at the weekend. 

Just as Richie was looking through one of the cupboards, a pair of arms wound around his waist from behind. He smiled and turned around to face a still half asleep Eddie Kasbrak. His hair sticking up in all directions. “Morning,” he mumbled into Richie’s chest. 

“Morning,” Richie breathed back, kissing Eddie’s hair softly. “Coffee?” 

At the mention of caffeine, Eddie pulled back and made grabby hands at Richie, who simply laughed and poured him a cup, sliding it into his hands. “There you go you demon.”

“Shut up, you know I need coffee to function in the morning,” Eddie grumbled, taking a long sip, followed by a contented sigh. Eventually, after a few minutes, he opened his eyes and met Richie’s. “How are you?”

Richie shrugged a little and reached for Eddie’s hand, squeezing it tight, “I’m good, Eds. I promise. Just a bad dream right?”

Eddie nodded, squeezing back, “That’s all they are Rich, bad dreams. That fucker is dead. We killed it and it can never hurt us ever again.” He sat his coffee to the side and leaned up on his toes, capturing Richie’s lips in a kiss. “I love you.”

His heart fluttered at the words and he rested their foreheads together. Once upon a time, Richie could only dream of hearing Eddie say those words, and now here he was, saying them half naked in the kitchen.  _ Their _ kitchen. “I love you too, so much.”

“Sap,” Eddie laughed, stepping back to finish his coffee. “I called in sick, and I called you in sick too. So our day is completely free, just for us.”

Just like Eddie promised, they spent the whole day snuggled up on the couch, watching movies and feeding each other the last bits of food they found in their fridge. They would go grocery shopping in the morning. 

As the day drew to a close, Richie was laying back on the couch and Eddie was on the other side, his feet in his lap. He had a fond look on his face and Richie was getting more and more curious as to what his boyfriend was thinking about. “Eds?”

“Mhm?” Eddie looked up, having been broken out of his thoughts. “You okay?”

“I was just about to ask you the same thing,” Richie answered, sitting up a bit. “You were lost in thought there. Penny for your thoughts?”

Eddie laughed and looked right into Richie’s eyes, the smile still on his lips. “I was just thinking...we should get married.”

Richie’s jaw almost dropped to the floor and he felt his stomach flip, “W-What?”

“I mean,” Eddie continued. “We’ve been in love with each other since we were kids. We are basically married already! My divorce has been final for a year now and well...I love you. I don’t want to waste any more time than we have already. I mean...twenty seven years is a long time, right?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sure it was going to happen eventually so...why not now?” 

“Fuck- Eds,” Richie breathed. “Are you serious? You want...you want to get married? For real?”

Eddie nodded his head and moved closer, lacing their fingers together. “I do. I want to get married, I want to adopt a dog with you, maybe eventually kids. I want to get a house and decorate it with you. I want to help you with your nightmares all the time and...and I want to help you with your career. I want to be there, right by your side for the rest of our lives.” He smiled at Richie, soft and loving. “So? Will you marry me?”

As if Eddie ever needed to ask, Richie nodded his head, “Of course I will, Eds,” he breathed, pressing their foreheads together. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?” Eddie asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Richie smirked, but then softened it to a smile. “You gotta become Eddie Tozier.”

A pause. Eddie smiled back. “I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
